USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)
The USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) was an starship. From 2369 until 2373, her commanding officer was Captain Noel Turner. Previous Earth navy ships The name USS Cantabrian was derived from: * Royal New Zealand Navy ''Leander''-class [[HMNZS Canterbury (F-421)|HMNZS Canterbury (F-421)]] (Commissioned 21 October 1971) * [[HMNZS Canterbury (L-421)|HMNZS Canterbury (L-421)]] (Commissioned 12 June 2007) Both ships served the New Zealand navy for many years in peacekeeping roles. Starship history Between 2314 and 2368 The USS Cantabrian replaced the . Commissioned on 6 February, 2314, the first commanding officer of this Cantabrian was Captain Thekla Lawless. In 2315, the Cantabrian crew made first contact with the Kaartali, who were so impressed with Lawless that, on several occasions, they specifically requested the Cantabrian in their dealings with the Federation. Captain Lawless retired in 2330, leaving the Cantabrian after 16 years. Captain Jack Annand took over from Lawless in the same year, claiming he had "big shoes to fill". He successfully commanded the Cantabrian until he mysteriously disappeared in 2341. Acting-captain Miriana Kahu briefly commanded the Cantabrian until a permanent replacement could be found; she acted as caretaker of the ship during 2341, until replacement Captain Tomomi Tanaka was given command of the Cantabrian at the beginning of 2342. Captain Josiah Mwangi took over from Tanaka in 2347 and served as the Cantabrian s commanding officer until 2361, when Captain Kenzal, the Cantabrian's only non-human commanding officer, guided the Cantabrian as CO until 2368. 2369-2372 In 2369, Captain Noel Turner took command of the USS Cantabrian, with Lieutenant Ulitania Jonar acting as Chief of security and Leslie Hernandez as Counselor; Turner was the Cantabrian's seventh commanding officer. In the same year, Turner and Jonar were captured by the Zmakians but escaped. When facing the threat of the Cantabrian s superior firepower, the Zmakians backed off. Sometime shortly thereafter, in a tense stand-off with the Wthaure, a subspace weapon detonated, severely damaging both the Wthaure battle cruiser and the Cantabrian. Starfleet Command decided to refit the Cantabrian. Based at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, the Starfleet Corps of Engineers added several experimental technologies, including launch bays for two scout ships and the HOLIE holographic system, and, in 2372, the Cantabrian was relaunched with Captain Turner at the helm. :See "Stranger Than Fiction" notes below about the ''Cantabrian s fate in an alternate 2373.'' 2372 Nearly two-fifths of the Cantabrian crew were presumed killed when the Myhr'an destroyed Starbase Expanse 4, where the crew members were awaiting transfer. An additional 45 were killed (3 on the SE3, 42 aboard the ship) in a fight with three Myhr'an battle cruisers near Starbase Expanse 3. The Cantabrian worked with several other Starfleet vessels in confronting the Myhr'an planet killer and other Myhr'an vessels, damaging the ship and placing the isolation bays out of service. The HOLIE system was rendered inoperative during this battle as well and later removed. Critical repairs were undertaken at Starbase Expanse 7, although less critical repairs were left due to the Cantabrian needing to investigate reports of survivors being held at a Myhr'an internment camp in the Rhinessa system. A battle with three Myhr'an battle cruisers there left the Cantabrian with minor damage. Through the Cantabrian, Federation scientists discovered standard shields offered little protection against Treaty Killer and Renai'i transporter beams, as both races seemed to have the ability to transport through them. In a showdown with the Myhr'an super battle cruiser, the Cantabrian took on moderate damage. Eventually triumphant against the Myhr'an, the ship limped to Deep Space 4 for extensive repairs. 2373 Months into 2373, the Cantabrian was space-worthy again, with an updated bridge amongst other modifications. Its first mission was to investigate reports of a mysterious dark starship, the latest victim being a runabout Elizabeth Singh was on. While tracking Samantha Delaney and her Dark Starship, the Cantabrian discovered the crashed saucer section of the , assumed lost in 2360 during the Federation-Tzenkethi War. Throughout most of 2373, the Cantabrian played a cat-and-mouse game with the Dark Starship. While the Cantabrian was, in most cases, unable to cause significant damage to the Dark Starship due to temporal flux, she was successful in sustaining light to moderate damage and escape the Dark Starship's temporal weapon. Later in the year, Starfleet Command assigned the Cantabrian to pick-up the Kaartali delegation from their home planet. With Captain Noel Turner, second officer Antonio Ramirez and flight controller Tawana Jonar missing, the Cantabrian conducted various sweeps to try to find the lost shuttlecraft. Right before the Cantabrian left to return on the course to Earth, the shuttlecraft was discovered. Near the end of the year, the Cantabrian led a small Starfleet fleet against Delaney's Dark Starship, pushing towards Earth. In a bold move, Turner ordered the Cantabrian to stop Delaney at any cost, and the ship was severely damaged in the process. The crew abandoned the stardrive section, detaching the saucer section to escape. The Cantabrian s stardrive section suffered a warp core breach, destroying it. :See ''Star Trek: Pendragon notes below for the Cantabrian s known history beyond 2373 in the Pendragon timeline.'' Design features Bridge The Cantabrian's bridge worked along the same circular design as other bridges. All stations faced forward towards a main viewscreen. In the bridge's middle stood the "Captain's Circle", with the captain's chair on the circle's aft perimeter. The circle's forward perimeter, a step down from the captain's chair, held the flight controller and operations manager stations. A further step down from these stations led to an emergency turbolift on the port side, a Jefferies tube access point immediately left of the viewscreen, access to the Captain's ready room on the starboard side with turbolift access in the same alcove. The executive officer's station followed the "Captain's Circle's" starboard perimeter. Directly behind the captain's chair, the tactical station, manned by the security chief, was separated from the starboard and port stations by steps upwards from the circle. On the circle's port perimeter, and mirroring the executive officer's station, were two stations: the chief linguistics officer's station and the counselor's station. On the bridge's outer wall, three separate banks of stations coincide with the three main station areas on the "Captain's Circle". Behind the executive officer's station stood three science stations. Separated by corridor access to the observation lounge and other areas, the area behind tactical held three engineering stations, including a main engineering station in the middle, and a master systems display on the wall. With turbolift access sandwiched between the engineering stations and the port banks, the port banks housed another three stations, including medical and environmental controls. Jefferies tubes could also be accessed through the deck behind the tactical station. HOLIE :See the HOLIE article for further information. Captain's ready room Located starboard to the bridge, the Captain's ready room allowed the Cantabrian's commanding officer a personal work area close to the bridge. Walking through the entrance from the bridge, to the left stood the forward wall with two viewports. A wall met the forward wall at a forty-five degree angle, with a picture of Christchurch, New Zealand on the wall and a small pedestal with a model of the beneath the painting. Facing the starboard wall, at a ninety degree angle from the forward wall, housed the captain's desk, with a monitor perched on its top. Two seats faced the desk. Further down the starboard wall, two more viewports looked out into space. Three stairs led up to a corridor leading to a private area, including a small bedroom, replicator and private washroom. A small balcony branched off from the corridor, and on the wall separating the upper level of the ready room from the rest of its facilities, shelves were bracketed to the wall. Under Noel Turner's command, these shelves had personal belongings, including various works by Shakespeare, Dickens and other classical English authors. He also had a tartan displayed from his ancestors' clan, , as well as his family . Several gifts and artefacts from Earth and other planets sat on these shelves as well. Pictures were dotted in frames between the books and artefacts; these included pictures of Turner, his former partner and Ulitania Jonar on vacation, the command crew of the Christchurch, and various other memories. A discussion area was sandwiched on the lower level between the balcony and entrance from the bridge, with two couches in an L-shape and a coffee table. Observation lounge The Cantabrian's observation lounge was similar to those aboard other starships of the 24th century. A large conference table, surrounded by eight to ten chairs, matched the curve of both the forward and aft walls. The aft wall contained viewports, looking out into space. The forward wall housed a large viewscreen and monitor unit, with models of the and versions of the on the port side and the Excelsior-class version on the starboard side. Smaller monitor units were also placed on the port and starboard walls, more towards the viewports. Next to these monitors were small separators and doors leading out: the port leading to a turbolift, the starboard to a hallway to the bridge. Two replicator units were also available, located on the far port and starboard sides of the forward wall. Quarters Senior officers, families and diplomats Crew quarters on the Cantabrian came in various shapes and sizes, dependent on location in the ship. Captain Turner's quarters were spacious and faced looking forward out over the ship's hull, consisting of a main living area with office, desk and replicator, a bedroom with attached bathroom and wardrobe facilities, and a secondary bedroom with separate bathroom and wardrobe facilities. Turner later turned the second bedroom into a hobby room. Walking into first officer Elizabeth Singh's quarters, one found a moderate living room with desk, couches and replicator: a viewport looked out over the hull and into space. To the right and accessible from both the corridor and the living room, the bedroom had adjoining bathroom and wardrobe facilities. The commanding and first officers quarters were both located on deck two. Diplomatic quarters were also available on deck 2, due to the rooms' spacious size and viewports. Other officers', families' and diplomats' quarters were located on decks three, four, five, seven and eight. Known Cantabrian crewmembers' quarters include: * Commanding officer's quarters: 02-3601 * First officer's quarters: 02-2701 * Chief medical officer's quarters: 07-0901 * Second officer's quarters: 07-2701 * Counselor's quarters: 07-3504 * Chief engineer's quarters: 08-1836 Junior officers' quarters Junior officer quarters were usually smaller than their senior officer counterparts and usually lacked portholes. Med-tech Nelson's quarters were internal, with an entrance from the corridor into the small main living area, with a couch, replicator and small eating area. Through a doorway on the left, the bedroom held a bed and access to the bathroom, which was behind the main living area. Junior officer quarters were located on decks three, four, five, seven, eight and on various decks in the stardrive section. Like on other starships of her size, junior officers and crewmen holding the rank of ensign or below were required to share quarters. Medical facilities Sickbay Sickbay on the Cantabrian was located on Deck 4. The main Sickbay housed one emergency surgical biobed with a dedicated forcefield generator in its own rounded alcove. Two secondary surgical biobeds stood between the main surgical bed and the Chief Medical Officer's office, in a line down the room's middle. All three surgical biobeds housed dedicated sensor clusters above each unit. On the opposite wall from the entrance, three biobeds, separated by support beams, allowed for patients in moderate to intensive care to be monitored by main medical staff. Secondary sickbays were located on the same deck and had a similar configuration. Each sickbay was equipped with an Emergency Medical Holographic program. CMO's office The chief medical officer had her own office adjacent to the main sickbay. A desk with seating for the CMO and patients or visitors are available. This office also had windows facing out into sickbay and med-lab, allowing the CMO or duty doctor to monitor patients from the office. A large monitor, with various information streaming in different areas, allowed staff to perform several tasks at once. The office's close proximity to sickbay allows the CMO to quickly attend to patients in distress or other situations requiring her immediate attention in sickbay. Med-lab A medical laboratory was located on the opposite side of the CMO's office. This small laboratory allowed medical staff to perform tests or experiments during their duty shift without leaving the proximity of sickbay. Marie Bourget called this laboratory "Med-Lab". Medical laboratories Several other medical laboratories were located on deck 4 with other medical facilities. Like their science counterparts, medical laboratories aboard the Cantabrian were sometimes grouped in fours, with two labs either side of an open, lounge-like area in the middle. Personnel gained access to each lab via an airlock-type system, and other personnel could monitor the progress of the lab workers through a window facing into the lounge-like common area. In an emergency, emergency section doors could be lowered into place, isolating the laboratories from the rest of the ship. Corridors ran parallel to both emergency section doors. Counselor's office The counselor's office was located on Deck 6, room 2781. The room had a replicator, a desk with a monitor and two couches. Isolation bays Isolation bays could be used where infected personnel or others need to be quarantined from the general ship's company. Aboard the Cantabrian, the isolation bays were located on Deck 4, near the saucer section's edge. In 2372, an infected Noel Turner could not be beamed to the isolation bays due to their severe damage in an earlier battle with the Myhr'an. Morgues The morgues aboard the Cantabrian were narrow rooms with several stasis drawers to house bodies on one long wall. Access could be gained to one morgue via a corridor from sickbay (via the wall opposite to the stasis drawers) or via the main corridor. A small desk with monitor was located between the accessways to the corridor and the medical facilities. Med tech Nelson was assigned to this morgue before his death in 2372. Drawer number 7 housed the Myhr'an body. Science laboratories Science laboratories ranged in location, size and distribution aboard the Cantabrian. The lab cluster both Helena Bourget and Dakota Caldwell used aboard the ship had four separate laboratories, each with their own airlock and air systems. They were arranged in two laboratories on either side of a wide corridor/common area, a main console table in the middle. Two smaller corridors, linked up to the rest of the ship, ran perpendicular to the wide corridor on either side of the labs. The labs were equipped with forcefields, programable up to level 10. Main engineering Main engineering was located on decks 22 and 23 in rooms 5550 on each deck. Similar to the design of an ''Intrepid''-class starship's engineering, the Cantabrian's main engineering included work stations on each side of engineering, with secondary consoles facing inwards on deck 23. Walking towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office sat on the starboard side with a secondary office mirroring it on the port side. Once at the core, a walk-around deck surrounded the core with plasma conduits leading aftwards under the decking. Further corridor access was located above the plasma conduit. Deck 22 had several auxiliary workstations. Engineering lounge Forward of main engineering, the engineering lounge, located on deck 23, room 5100, housed several couches and a replicator. Instead of four walls, the lounge had six walls; where the fourth wall should be located, an alcove-like area, comprised of three equally-sized walls. Each of these walls had a monitor embedded in them. Transporter rooms The main transporter rooms in use aboard the Cantabrian were transporter rooms 3 and 4, located on deck 6 in rooms 3658 and 3659 respectively. Like most transporter rooms, the Cantabrian s transporter rooms consisted of a control station for the transporter operator on a raised platform, facing the transporter pad. A separate area with banks of computers and work area for the transporter operator was accessible through a corridor on the room's far side. The Cantabrian had 18 transporter rooms throughout the ship, not including cargo transporters. Joshua Fuller was a transporter chief aboard the Cantabrian. In mid-2372, an emergency transport of Captain Noel Turner went awry. The computer automatically erected a level 10 forcefield in response to detecting a foreign pathogen in Turner's system. Fuller attempted to beam Turner aboard, but his and Scott Fack's signals were deflected unknowingly to the Caldea IV orbital supply station as the isolation bays aboard the Cantabrian were too severely damaged to hold him. Shuttlebays and other egress points The Cantabrian had three shuttlebays: two in the saucer section and one in the aft-most part of the secondary hull. The shuttlebays carried 10 type-18, 3 type-9, 3 type-8 and 2 type-7 shuttlecraft. In addition to the shuttlecraft, three runabouts made up part of the inventory. On the dorsal side of the saucer section, the Cantabrian had experimental launch bays for two scout ships. These launch bays had resealable launch doors and a large arm-like apparatus hooking into the Titania-class ship's dorsal hull. These rooms were approximately two decks high, plus additional room above for the large launch arms. Personnel egress points existed at several points on the saucer section and secondary hull. Some points include port and aft deck two and port and aft deck 22. Some cargo bays allowed egress from the Cantabrian as well. Cargo bays were located throughout the ship. Recreational facilities The Forward Lounge The Forward Lounge stood at the Cantabrian s forward most part. Two rows of tables ran opposite the bar on the lower level, the table tops providing most of the room's illumination. The upper level, accessible by a few stairs on either side of the lounge, also held two rows of tables, with a view out into space through round portholes. The port and starboard walls on the upper levels had booths for larger groups. A chrome hand railing with glass dividers separated the two areas, and the room was painted in muted grays and creams, except the feature wall behind the bar, which was purple. The bar ran the entire length of the aft wall, with an entrance either side for wait staff. Next to those areas, both on starboard and port sides, patrons could exit and enter through automatic wooden doors with a glass porthole in each. Annette Willard ran the forward lounge. Tawana Killan and Yh'ahni grabbed a drink in The Forward Lounge after completing the mission on the Myhr'an scout ship in mid-2372. Willard called security after a group of visitors, including Klingons, Romulans, Bajorans and Cardassians, started fighting in The Forward Lounge a few weeks later. Gymnasiums One of the recreational facilities aboard the Cantabrian were gymnasiums dotted throughout the ship. In mid-2372, Scott Fack and Yh'ahni used a gymnasium aboard the ship to help hone Yh'ahni's fighting skills. Captain Noel Turner and security chief Ulitania Jonar mistook their sounds of fighting as a sign the Myhr'an clone was trying to subdue another crew member. Arboretum Captain's arboretum :See Captain's arboretum. Holodecks and Holosuites Holodecks were located on decks 8 and 10. The Cantabrian had four holodecks in total with a wide variety of programs available for crew use. Twelve holosuites were also available for crew use, located on decks 24 and 26. Other areas Brigs One brig facility aboard the Cantabrian could hold a large amount of people. First officer Elizabeth Singh, in temporary command of the Cantabrian in mid-2372, locked up a group of visitors who were brawling on the ship in this larger brig. She threatened to keep them all locked away for the entire (long) journey to Starbase Expanse 7 if their behavior did not improve. Corridors There were a myriad of corridor types aboard the Cantabrian. One feature of the corridor was the ability to erect forcefields between sections and isolate a threat. In mid-2372, the Cantabrian crew isolated sections 36 and 37 on deck 7 to quell a fighting group of visitors, pumping in 70 parts per million of anesthizine to subdue the group. Crew * Known command crew (2314-2368) Command crew (2369-2373) Alternate realities In the Pendragon universe, the USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) was involved in the Federation Civil War under Noel Turner's command. Due to scant resources, the Cantabrian was not destroyed in 2373 and continued to be in service in 2379 under Turner's command. The Cantabrian was present at the new Deep Space 9's commissioning in the same year after Project Restoration was completed. Captain Scott Fack joined the crew as the Cantabrian was assigned to a fleet headed by the [[USS Advantage (NCC-71717) (PDN)|USS Advantage]] to investigate the rise in Myhr'an dominance. En route, the Cantabrian lost sensor clarity, much like the other ships in the fleet had. The Cantabrian and other ships altered course when they detected a Myhr'an fleet amassing at the Federation planet of Rhaandaran. Once near the planet, the fleet engaged the Myhr'an ships, with the Cantabrian disabling or destroying two Myhr'an battle cruisers before making its way towards the Myhr'an super battle cruiser and Myhr'an planet killer. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") :Events unfolded differently in the ''Pendragon universe compared to the universe, where the Cantabrian obviously never faced Samantha Delaney and, due to the Federation Civil War, no replacement for the Cantabrian was ever built.'' "Stranger Than Fiction" In the Stranger Than Fiction timeline, the Cantabrian did not face the Wthaure in 2369, and therefore did not need repairs and upgrade at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. In 2371, due to the 's behind-schedule launch, the Cantabrian went to the Badlands in Voyager s place. No trace of the Cantabrian was ever found. External link *[http://www.usscantabrian.com Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions website] Category:Federation starships Category:Excelsior class starships Category:Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions Starfleet starships Category:Main starships